


ghosts

by harrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrow/pseuds/harrow
Summary: "What are you thinking about?" she murmured."You," he said simply. They were lying in bed, sunlight dappling in through the gaps in the curtains.
Relationships: Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 8





	ghosts

Jess ran a hand through his hair and smiled, her cheeks dimpled.

"What are you thinking about?" she murmured.

"You," he said simply. They were lying in bed, sunlight dappling in through the gaps in the curtains.

Jess' eyes crinkled. "Really?" she asked. "What about me?"

"I love you," Sam said, and it was true. Lying in bed with Jess, a weekend morning, warm, together. There was nothing he loved more.

"I love you too," she whispered, and pressed in to kiss him on the lips. Sam sighed.

"Mm," she hummed, and pulled back. She got out of bed and crossed to the windows, pulling back the curtains. Cold light poured across the room.

Jess turned back to him and smiled. "Come on," she beckoned. "I was going to make waffles."

"Waffles?" Sam repeated. "Have I told you yet that I love you?"

Jess laughed and slipped out the door. Sam listened as her feet padded down the hallway to their small kitchen. He threw back the covers and started to stand up, and as soon as he did so the room melted like an oil painting.

He woke up with a sharp intake of breath.

He breathed.

He wasn't at home with Jessica.

She was dead.

He looked around. He was in a seedy motel room, mostly dark, that smelled of cigarette smoke. His and Dean's bags were by the door; they had hastily brought them in from the trunk of the Impala before crashing on the beds. On the nightstand was an assortment of fast food receipts, hex bag supplies, and a handgun. Sam sat up and pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes.

A few minutes later Dean came through the door with his phone in one hand and a paper bag in the other.

"You're up," Dean said, sounding surprised. "Here, I got you some food." He tossed the paper bag and Sam caught it with one hand. Inside was a breakfast sandwich from a gas station.

"Thanks," said Sam.

"Got a call from Bobby," Dean said. "He's got another case. Sounds like there's a ghost haunting newlyweds in Grand Forks. You up for it?"

Sam set the bag of food down on the bed and stood up. This time the room didn't melt away. He picked up the gun from the nightstand and tucked it into the waistband of his jeans, the same pair he was wearing yesterday.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm in."


End file.
